Brother, Brother
by Mysteriol
Summary: Ever admired the loyalty Fujin kept towards Seifer? This is a brotherly friendship fic between them! Quiefer fans will enjoy and like this, too.


Brother, Brother

Hello everybody! Here I am, mysterio000 w/ a Seifer fic! It describes how Seifer is in Fujin's eyes! Nope, it isn't a Saifuu. Even Quiefer fans can read this! I'm sure everybody admires the loyalty Fujin stands towards Seifer in those kind of buddy-buddy way, right? Well, here it is. This is how Fujin treats Seifer as her brother, standing up and staying true as always.

I dedicate this fic to my only sworn brother, Dean. Thanx 4 always being there to cheer me up when things turn blue! Luv ya! You're my Seifer forever! 

Fujin's POV

I watched Seifer from afar as he sat on the docks, boots sticking out from the wooden planks as he sat quietly down on the Balamb pier. 

Silence.

What was going on his mind?

No idea. 

He looked so confused. So puzzled, so whatever. There was a look of longing on his face…

Longing for someone to hold?

I smiled. Maybe Quistis? Ha ha. I always knew he had a sort of 'secret crush' on Instructor no. 14. Could it be…?

I eyed Seifer again. His eyes always show a plain expression. As though there was something he wanted to say…yet he can't. 

Does he really like Trepe? No harm asking.

I took a step towards him, "Seifer…?" He looked up to me and smiled, "Hello Fuu. Whassup?" I wanted to pinch him. That stupid arrogant smirk on his face has returned again. Oh how wonderful. Like hell. I plopped down beside him, "Talk?" He looked at me and smiled, "Talk? I didn't know you want to talk to me." 

I pinched him.

Real hard.

"Ouch! Fuu! You know that hurts!" He whined good-naturedly. Good. Of course that hurts. It's suppose to hurt under the wrath of Fujin Kazeno. He then chuckled, "Ok, ok, we'll talk. What do you want?" I frowned, "Do I need something when I want to talk?" 

He smiled, "Of course not. What's up?" I brushed the silver bangs away from my eyes, "Trepe." I could see a smile twitched up suddenly.

Oh so he loves Trepe! Now I know!

"What's there to talk about?" He asked. I could see him trying to maintain the straight face but a smile was threatening to appear. I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle, "Love?" He stood up immediately, "What!? Fuu, no way!!!"

I pinched him hard again, "Calm down! I didn't say anything!" He sighed, "Oh, Fuu, please." I smiled as we sat down again, "Need my help?" He jumped, "What—!? No!" I let out a short laugh, "Play matchmaker." He made a face, "Aw, Fuu, you can't be so bad to me! Aren't we buddies?" 

He wrapped a buddy-buddy hand around my shoulder, "Ne, Fuu?" I chuckled, "Buddies, yeah. Matchmaking, yeah, too." He whined, "Fuu!" I smiled, "Really though, it's practically normal for an Almasy to fall for a woman, too. I mean, after all, you're still human." He shrugged, "Guess so."

I squeezed his shoulder, "Cheer up, you know. Or do you need Trepe to be here to make the gray skies turn white?" "FUJIN!" Seifer groaned, "NO WAY!" I laughed, "So you want me to be your matchmaker?" I teased, "Charge me 500 Gils per week and I'll ensure you full company with your Quisssssstis." 

"FUJIN!!!" Seifer warned playfully, "One more time and you're down the sea!" 

I smiled, "Nah. You wouldn't be so cruel to your brother, right, Seifer?" I mocked in a sickening sweet tone, "Brothers, aren't we, Seeeeeeeeifer?" He laughed, "Brothers, yeah."

"What do you like about Quistis anyway?" I asked. Seifer instantly got that distant look on his face, "She's cute. She has nice hair, good eyes, great hips, nice bom-bom—" I pinched him, "BAD, BAD, BAD, SEIF!" I teased, "Lusting for Instructor no. 14, I see." 

"Fuuuuuuujiiiiin." He moaned, "You're definitely sick in the mind." I smiled, "I am. But you're worse. Lusting for Instructor no. Forteeeeeeeeeeeeeeen." 

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" Seifer exclaimed as he pulled me.

"Seif—!"  


Too late.

SPLASH!!!

"SEIFER ALMASY!"

I resurfaced, "You're dead, Seifer!" Seifer stuck out his tongue, "I'll like to see you try." He ran away as I quickly ran after him.

"I'LL TELL!!!" I warned. 

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, "Tell what?"

"SEIFER LOVES QUISTIS TREPE!" I shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Seifer screamed as he covered my mouth.

Too late.

Everybody heard my words.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJINNNN!" Seifer shouted, "DEADDDDDDDDDDD!" 

I quickly ran into the girls' bathroom and broke out laughing, "Too bad, Seifer!"

I smiled as I stared myself in the mirror.

I'm ugly. I know. You don't have to tell me that. But I like being ugly. Because Seifer thinks I'm special in this way.

Don't get me wrong. I don't love him in THAT kind of way. I mean, as a brother, yeah. But not that kind. I'm not jealous. No way. Definitely not. In fact, I'm happy that my brother has finally found a crush to lust for and dream of.

I smiled again.

Brother, brother.

How long can we remain like this anyway?

Forever?

I nodded to myself, a slowly grin taking place.

Forever and ever. Definitely.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUJIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I could hear Seifer screaming his lungs out outside. I laughed as I quickly ran out of the bathroom, "GET ME NEXT TIME, SEIF!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJINNNNNNNNNNN!"  


__

Brother, Brother

How long has it been since we first met?

Where our paths first took a cross

And our destiny began to link

Brother, Brother

Let's look back to our old days together

Maybe fate shall have its path

Maybe heaven shall one day be gone

But do you see our memories

Carved in the clear blue skies?

That's where our promise is

That's where we're going to meet again

In life, the unpredictable happens

Leaving the victims alone

But with me and you around

We're gonna strive and soar aloft

To our dreams

Wherever it may be

Brother, Brother

We shall travel the ends of the world together

Even if tomorrow never comes

Even if all this turns out to be a short dream

Just look back to our old days

Written like a story in a book

Flip through the pages

My dearest brother

You'll see the promise you wrote

You'll see the promise we made

Brother, Brother

Oh however hard it may be

We'll always stick together

As long as we are by each other

As long as we do not part

Brother, Brother

You ask how long can this remain?

A smile plastered on my face

I answer back

"Always"

END!

Isn't this a great friendship fic of Seifer and Fujin? I always thought Fujin and Seifer always make great buddies, not forgetting dumb, old Raij! Well, the last poem I got is from myself, DEDICATED TO MY SWORN BROTHER, DEAN!

How sad…Time flies and I and my sworn brother went to different schools. Aw, I wanna cry. Anyway, this is neither a Quiefer or Saifuu, so don't flame much, k? In this fic, I'm actually regarding myself as Fujin and my brother as Seifer. He just is soooooo much like Zell/Seifer! That's the one of the thousand reasons I luv him! 

Anyway, r n r, if you're a Quiefer fan or Saifuu fans, I'll welcome both! SEIFER FANS, u should r n r!!!!!!!!! 

Mysterio000


End file.
